Virtual Soulmates
by shatteredrainbowveins
Summary: The most popular YouTubers in the world are ready for the annual YouTube convention of 2016 in New York City; however, what they aren't ready for will surprise them and many others. Markiplier and JackSepticeye develop a bond that they cannot break, for it is the strongest bond on Earth.
1. Jurassic Bleephole

It was a busy Tuesday afternoon. Sean wore his favorite grey cap, and he combed the fluff of green dyed hair that was showing on his forehead. He was going to play Jurassic World today for his fan's entertainment as well as for his own. "Alright, I think I'm prepared for another AWESOME game! I...am...the BOSS OF YOUTUBE, BRO!" He loudly asserted to himself while fisting the air vigorously. He strolled into his production room with a grin, he made sure his computer desk was clear and ready, thankfully, it was. Sean sat down on his chair, spun in a circle then grabbed his headphones. He flicked on the audio switch, pressed the power button, and straightened out his blue t-shirt. It had a design of a tornado with sharks in it.

The game he was playing was on the computer so camera displaying was easy, he always recorded his facial interactions for his viewers enjoyment. He checked his mic to make sure it was ready for action. Everything was good to go. JackSetpiceye mode activated! Jack slapped the air space in front of him and greeted his audience virtually, "Top o' the mornin' to ye, laddies! MY name is JackSepticeye and THIS IS NOT...HAPPY WHEEEELS! No, instead it is a brand new game, Jurassic World! This game in particular is from the recently released Jurassic World film. Let's hope the game is good because the movie was frankly, shit. Okay, LET'S GET STARTED!" Jack clicked the 'start' option on the title screen. The scenery in the video game was a giant dome which tourists and visitors were welcomed to learn about different species of dinosaurs. It zoomed in on a man running towards the doors of the dome as fast as he could. "Oh, shit, this guy's got some fookin' road runner feet going on. I wonder if THAT'S a sign of danger." Jack commented while looking at the recording camera, a brow jokingly raised.

The man in the game whipped open the doors and shouted, "It's loose! It-It escaped! Everybody GET OFF THE ISLAND!" Only a mere second later a loud roar was heard. Jack raised his eyebrows, silent. The game showed people fleeing around like headless chickens. The glass roof of the dome was suddenly shattered by the Indominous-Rex. Its giant, fierce jaws opened, releasing an echoing and powerful roar. The huge dinosaur snatched up a random victim and clamped down on them, blood splattering in various directions. The man who warned the people was the character Jack controlled. "Okay, well first of all this spiky-skinned motherfooker's bein' a pig! Ya big, nasty, dinodominous er whatever can KISS my ASS cause I am OUT of here! Good day, all you doomed families, cause NOPE! Not gettin' eaten today! Even though I am probably pretty tasty, hehe," Jack added with his lips twisted. He shook his head quickly at the screen. The Indominous-Rex was now targeting Jack's character, and the game displayed buttons which Jack pressed to run from the monstrous dinosaur and its open jaws only feet from snapping shut down onto the human character. Jack showed an over exaggerated expression of fear then shouted, "Run, RUN, faster dude, damn you!" The man dodged the chomp of the dinosaur's bite just in time thanks to Jack.

Jack sat in the back of his chair and sighed dramatically. He pointed to the screen and said, "I dodged that hungry bastard like a boss. That was TOO easy, give me a challenge, would you? I am champin' this game almost effortlessly!" His nose itched, so he scratched it with the apple he had on his desk, which was senseless. After about ten more minutes of gameplay the male character was surrounded by velociraptors. One of them screeched as they pounced at the guy in slow motion. The graphics were very good, nice and smooth. A button appeared on the screen. Jack was so surprised that he pushed the wrong button by mistake, causing the velociraptor to brutally maul Jack's character in seconds. Jack held each side of his face with his mouth agape. "That was bullshit! They should call this game Jurassic Assholes cause THAT was crazy! When did dinosaurs become so overly aggressive like gang members or somethin'? Jesus!" Jack clicked 'retry' and was much luckier the second time. His eyes were focused on the screen now, and he thought briefly how he really was only playing this crappy game for his subscribers. "Son of-JESUS BALLS! That tiny ass chicken sized dino is eatin' my legs! He's making a freakin' meal out of me! Get off'a me you weirdo!" Jack yelled with his left arm over his head, he knocked off his cap accidentally. The guy in the game was kicking at the compsognathus dinosaur.

"You know what's neat is that this particular dinosaur was only about three feet long, it was a small killer but really had the brains to fook your shit up! I know this cause I have recently been to a museum with facts and sculptures and bones and-and just TONS of really cool Jurassic period things. That experience was mostly the reason I decided to buy this game and play it. To like, see how their perspective compares, you know what I mean?" He spoke to the camera while motioning with his shoulders demonstratively, expressions of interest and impress passing on his face. It was a truly fun experience at the museum. He wished he had gone with somebody. He had two brothers and two sisters, and he invited each if them but they were either busy, had work, not interested, or simply didn't bother picking up the phone. Jack realized that he had been quiet for a while, which wasn't like JackSepticeye, so he spoke, "Well, ye know what? I think I'm gonna stop it here for this video. This is a game for those who really love to waste their time, not gonna lie, BUT hopefully you all found it fun and stuff anyway, maybe you guys like it. Don't know, your titled to your own opinion! If you DID like it PUNCH the 'like' button IN the face, LIKE A BOSS! Thanks for watchin' and I will see all you dudes in the next video!"

Jack high-fived the air and grinned his sweet, bright grin that everyone loved. After saying his outro he turned off the camera and took off his headphones. He would edit the video later, to add sound affects and cut out the boring beginning title sequence. To add to that, he'd never play this game again. It was ultimate shit. Sean stood up and stretched, arching his back to crack it a little with a small groan. "Now that I've finished that, lets see what badass shit's goin' on in this month. Nothing too exciting, I don't-" he paused when he saw that only in four days, on February 6th, the annual YouTube convention he was a VIP for was on the calendar. The most thrilling, fantastic, blood-pumping event that Sean was so shocked and happy to see. "NO FOOKIN' WAY! This is hardcore, I-I can't believe it! I haven't checked my calendar in forever! Awesome!" Sean shouted in joy, jumping up and down with a huge smile. He had been invited by the head producer, Carter Alhamm, who was in charge of everything YouTube had to offer. The producer also invited many other icons of YouTube. He was definitely going, it would be phenomenal. Sean was going to be a VIP guest, a sensation, he'd be nervous too though, honestly. Although, he'd see Felix, Bob, Wade, and Mark. It had been almost a whole year since he last saw Markiplier, his enlightenment who he was inspired by, face-to-face. Sean started packing right away, for he had a big trip ahead of him!


	2. Chapter 2: Reading Your Comments

That same day a man with hair dyed to the color of the deep sea who wore a fine pair of glasses was recording a 'Reading Your Comments' session. His YouTube name was very popular, almost iconic, and that name was none other than Markiplier. Markiplier was the inspiring clown beloved by over a million people. Mark cleared his throat and did his intro, "Hello everybody MY name is Markiplier and today I will be reading and replying to the comments I've picked out from recent uploads. Swell! Now lets see what we've got here, shall we?" He spoke in a silly tone with wiggly eyebrows and an open-mouthed smile, he also had a thumb up in approval. The first comment to pop up was one that read, 'OMG mark you are so funny I choked on my air! Yolo!' Mark nodded with a chuckle, his deep, manly chuckle to be exact. He glanced at the camera and said, "Make sure to chew your air thoroughly before using the internet, kids." He then clicked to the next comment, which was a question that asked, 'Aww, Mark, why did you change your hair color to blue? I was getting used to the pink! :(' Mark sat up straight and answered while motioning his hands. "I dyed my hair blue because even though I really do like pink, I thought that this color would look cool. I do like how it looks and plan on keeping it for a while, sorry!" He raised both his hands up in fake surrender, with puffed cheeks for emphasis.

Mark sniffed, he had a stuffed nose today for an unknown reason. He clicked, ready for the next comment. 'MARK MARK I heard that the annual YouTube convention thingy is in 4 DAYS! I'm SO going! Are you excited?!' Mark nodded quickly and answered, "Hell yeah, I'm excited! I'm gonna be seeing fans, my bros, gonna be a VIP and all that fantastic shiz!" He threw his head back yelling, "Party time, everybody! Woooo! I'm going to release the beast! Hahaha, not really, but I am very thrilled." He smiled, remembering the last time he saw the others was quite some time ago. Wade could visit whenever he wanted, and Felix too, but Jack and Bob lived so far away that get-togethers were almost impossible. Mark missed Jack and Bob, but mostly Jack for some reason. Mark strangely found himself spending the most time with the Irish dude whenever possible. They made each other laugh the most, and they got along so well. Mark was done with the comments video by three o' clock; however, his day was not over. He had lots of things to check over before thinking he was ready for the trip to New York City.

Mark left his studio room and scratched his chest, so many things running around his head. He stepped into the next room, the living room, and exhaled loudly at the large unpacked suitcase staring at him. "Okay, I might as well do it now so everything can be out of the way," he said grudgingly to himself. He lifted a small box, stacked it on top of another one, and scanned the floor for any missing necessities. Mark carefully planned out in his head how long it took to get to NYC from LA. He counted the quantity of hours on his big fingers. "God, forty-five...maybe even two days? If they can go at about driving speed then I should be a free bagel for...fifty-two or so hours! Holy shit, that's a long time! How great the drive will be, hehe. Damnit." He hung his head down with a groan. Things would be less stressful in a few days, he just knew it. After all that math he strolled into the kitchen and instinctively opened the fridge door. He immediately reached for the jug of apple juice, but somehow the handle slipped from his fingers and descend to the tiled floor, juice gusting out all over. "God daMNIT ALL TO THE FUCK FACTORY!" Mark shouted at the spill senselessly, then picked up the now partially empty gallon of apple juice. His feet were soaked now, and he couldn't find the cap. "Damnit all, everything and everyone, damn it." He took a step back, but only to have the bottom of his foot come in contact with the downside of the cap. Mark retracted his foot and hopped on one leg while holding his right foot in a pained gesture.

"SON OF A-DAUGGHH! WHY ME? WHY ME?" He hopped on a single foot out of the deathtrap/kitchen and collapsed onto his sofa. Mark flailed around on it like a child, kicking the pillows off. He growled at nothing in particular; nevertheless, the kitchen tried to kill him. "Never trust your apple juice as far as you can throw it, because it will boomerang back and murder your entire family with its tasty, evil, fruity blood from HELL!" Mark shouted to the kitchen; stupid apple juice. After around five minutes of being a baby, Mark got back up and grabbed a mop from the storage closet. He went back to the kitchen on his tip-toes, his eyes searching for bombs or something to 'get him'. After realizing that the coast was clear he mopped up the spill with watchful eyes. "I'm watching you..." he said to the silver fridge in front of him. His grip on the mop was tight, like it was his battle weapon and he mustn't lose it. His dog Lego came into the kitchen with a wagging tail and a tongue hanging out as it dripped drool onto the floor. Mark whipped his head around, pointed to Lego and scolded, "I saw that! I saw what you did, you sly dog, you pig with fur!" Lego closed his jaw and tilted his head, ears perked up. The blue-haired man laughed then knelt down to give his companion a hug. "I'm only joking, bud. I can't stay mad at you or the kitchen. I love you both." The dog wiggled its rump left to right, a visible grin on his furry face. Mark stood back up to finish mopping, and after he was all done he put away the mop. He pointed two gun fingers at the cleaning tool and clicked his tongue at it. "Til next time, mippy moppy." He closed the door to the storage area with a creak.

Mark sighed, removing his glasses to rub the center between his eyes. A lot has gone on this past year, close friends lost, a heartbreaking break-up, and just tons of stress. Honestly he wanted to forget all of it, just to start off a new year happily. He felt this since New Years, but memories of those gloomy times struck back sometimes without warning. Something as simple as Daniel's favorite show being on TV, or Stephanie's famous cakes staring at him through the phone on twitter. Mark did his best though to stay positive, he had so many other friends, and there was always somebody who cared. Always. This upcoming convention is a huge example. Mark decided to make a phone call, so he pulled out his android smart phone and slid his finger across the screen, searching his contacts. The cover of his phone resembled his tiny box Tim character. A name which Mark knew very well popped up on the screen, making him grin; his free hand was searching through his mail that lay on the counter top. The caller's phone was ringing, ringing, ringing, but only led to a robotic voice apologizing for the caller not being available. Mark frowned in annoyance then put the phone grudgingly back into his flannel shirt pocket. "Okay, well then I guess I'll just have to co-op with somebody else!" Mark had planned on doing a co-op with Felix but the guy wouldn't pick up! Oh well, the opportunity was gone now for Pewdiepie. To tell the truth Mark only planned on playing a co-op with him because he'd be in town. They had a scheduled time to meet at Mark's house but it was almost three hours past that time. "Well, shit. Now what?" He mumbled, his eyes hit a green coffee mug, thus sprouting an idea in his head.


	3. Chapter 3: Lawdy Daedi

Sean got a bitefull of vanilla mug cake when his phone buzzed. He had his phone on vibrate since he never really received any calls. He breathed in through his nostrils, moderately surprised. Sean answered his phone with a mouthful, and without looking to see who it was. "Hem-erm, sherry I mean, mmm, 'ello?" He could not talk correctly while chewing his yummy dessert. "Why hello there, Jackaboy, want to play a game with me?" Mark's voice shocked Sean so much that he gasped and started choking on his mug cake. He coughed violently, his face turning red as he did so. Mark raised a brow on the other end, he had no idea what that sound was since Sean dropped his phone onto the carpet. "Uhhh, hey, Jack, are you alright there? Are you in need of an ambulance; because I don't have one." Sean continued to cough and cough, he clung to the table for dear life. When he finally caught his breath he scooped up his cell phone from the ground and yelled into it, "H-HOW DID YE GET MY NUMBER, MARK?!" He held his cell phone tightly, and his eyes darted around in search for stalkers. On the opposing end Mark was laughing; his deep, manly laugh that almost sounded evil. "My manager actually had your number, he said that he got it from the Pop Con event that you and I attended. Remember how you left your phone on the signature table? Well he snuck into it and thought I'd like to have your number. I don't know why he didn't just ASK you, or why I didn't ask. Hahaha, well HERE I AM! How about that co-op?" Mark changed the subject as quickly as he brought it up.

Sean just laughed on the other end, and laughing pretty hard too. "HAHA-Oh GOD, Mark, you random fookin' son of a bitch! Sure! Sure! What do you want to play? After we're done talking I'll have to download it and set things up before we can actually jump into the game. Oh, and obviously you can call me back!" To this Mark replied, "Well, yeah, obviously! I was thinking of playing 'Whose Sacrifice', it is pretty new and has a multiplayer mode, it should be a fun, spooky game. We've never actually played a legitimately scary game together before. It isn't like 'Gmod' or 'The Forest', I hear its got some intense stuff in it. What do you think, Jack?" It was a pretty rare occasion that they ever played a co-op, the reason why, they didn't know; nevertheless, it'll be a great time. "Sean grinned and nodded while answering, "That sounds awesome! I'll start downloading it after we're done chattin', you know, I just finished recording a gameplay." He added the last part with a bit more emphasis. Mark asked sarcastically, "Oh, did you now...?" He gained a laugh out of Sean, the Irish dude answered a few seconds later, "Yeah, I did! It was just a lame ass game though, that 'Jurassic World' one for the PS4, you know it?" Sean kicked his feet around the leg of the table, staring at his mug cake. On the other end of the phone Mark made an 'o' with his mouth. "Yeah, I heard about that, the ratings weren't very good but you never know unless you try it. Too bad for you, Jack!" Sean scratched at his clover green hair with his pointer finger. He was liking the fact that Mark knew his number, and how he invited him to a co-op so absolutely out of the blue. "I'm actually happy that ye can call me now, Mark. It's so cool whenever we can talk, even though it's only at a convention-Oh, OH! Speakin' of that are you fookin' pumped for the YouTube smash in New York City?! I JUST saw it on my calender TODAY and I am supersupersuperSUPER excited!"

Mark was surprised by Sean's sudden spaz attack. He had wanted Sean to finish what he was previously saying, but he could tell that his friend was electrified for the event so he brushed it off. Mark answered vehemently, "Hell yeah I'm excited! The gang will be all together; you, me, Bob, Felix, Wade, all of the crazies! I noticed that it's the day before your Birthday!" Mark's voice raised even louder at the mention of Sean's Birthday. Sean gasped, "You know by heart when my Birthday is?! NO FOOKIN' WAY! HOW do you know this shit?" He was sounding like he was scolding, but secretly he was in bliss. This time, however, it was Mark's turn to flip around the conversation, "The game can be downloaded on , passcode is 'DA33L8'. Did you write that down?" The Irish dude replied confused, "No!" Afterwards he received a harsh blow to his ear, "Well, WRITE IT DOWN! Geez, Jack, what are you waiting for, St. Patrick's Day?" He couldn't tell that Sean rolled his eyes at the comment, nor could he tell that Jack had to switch the phone to the other ear. Sean scribbled down the passcode onto a yellow sticky note he had beside his napkins. "Alright, Mark, I got it. I'll be ready to connect and play with you in about ten minutes. Thank you for considering me, we always have a great time playing together! Bye, Markimoo!" Sean swiftly pressed 'end call' after saying goodbye in his most wacky Jacky tone. On the other end Mark twisted his lips at the quick hang-up. He didn't expect such a fast goodbye, he hung up his own phone to head into his studio room.

Back with the green-haired boy of a man, Sean picked up his cap from the ground where he last left it. He dusted it off with his hand then promptly placed it on his head. "A spooky game, huh? Whose...Sacrifice..." He mumbled while typing the letters into the computer. The website was just as Mark said, , and a small box popped up on the screen, asking for a code to enter. Sean retrieved the sticky note from his hoodie pocket, unwrinkled it and re-read the passcode. His fingers tapped away on the keyboard, entering 'DA33L8'. A creepy sound familiar to bones breaking came from the speakers. Sean shuddered with squinted eyes. He saw the screen go entirely black, then it buzzed like the static of a blank channel on television. The buzzing stopped, a voice whispered, "You have one player awaiting your demise..." Sean's teeth chattered, he turned on his camera and put on his headphones, switching the audio directly to his ears. "Alright, Mark, ye best not bail on me!" Sean adjusted his microphone so he could speak to mark, he always had his mic ready for recording. Everything was pretty much prepared apart apart from his connection to the game, which would allow him to talk with Markiplier. "Let's DO this! I am READY FOR THIS SHIT! I ain't 'fraid of no ghost or whatever is coming my way." JackSepticeye mode activated! He clicked the 'start' icon and a 'ping' sound was heard. Jack heard a deep, rumbling voice ask, "Are you ready to die, Jackaboy? Huh? Are ya?" It was obviously Mark, and he earned a light laugh from Jack. Jack replied promptly, "Ehehe, not before you, Mark, I'm gonna own this!" He sassed back with a duck face at the screen. Mark almost roared back, "DO YOU CHALLENGE ME, THE ALMIGHTY- yeah, well I just remembered we're on the same team so..." His vast change in his phraseology made Jack burst into a muffled giggle.

Jack collected himself moments later to jokingly praise Mark, "Well done, Mark, you are a genius. Five golden stars." The screen displayed two separate views of the game. On the left was a perspective of the gunman, Mark's character. On the right there was the perspective of the second character who had a visible blade attached to his jean pocket, Jack's character. Their characters were walking through a supermarket found in an abandoned town. Their goal was to stay alive for a duration of six minutes. "Well, that should be easy enough. You think you can handle that, Jack? Staying alive?" Mark questioned with a smug grin spread across his face. Jack responded, "Oh, sure, my arse is ready for any sneaky dickbags hiding God knows where." This was not a response Mark was expecting, which is exactly why it made him chuckle. They continued with the game, watching as their characters ran around like complete idiots. Unfortunately, they couldn't kill each other's characters because that would defeat the purpose of their mission. The gunman said to the opposing person, "If we make it out of this town with our heads, I'll never abandon you, Frances, and you better get that stuck in your head right now." The other person, Frances to be precise, replied, "Moris, our miracle of surviving is thanks to us working together. You think I'd be leaving anytime soon?" The two animated men stared at each other, then kept walking. Mark commented, "Well, how nice is that? They love each other, but they're gonna die, but, y'know, Romeo and James kinda shit going on here, haha!" He was being much louder than usual, almost louder than Jack was. "Their nips are twisty fookin' fresh! The flames of nipple hell are burnin'! So intense!" Jack asserted with a nod and a smile. He heard Mark chuckle, and felt happy that he was able to make his friend laugh because he still remembered when he himself was just a fan watching Markiplier videos. Jack remembers how his life turned around when he started becoming more and more popular on YouTube, he also cherishes their first co-op. Jack's thoughts were disrupted by an unexpected jumpscare in the game. A corpse was flung at the camera-view of the two players. Mark shouted, "FUCK!" and scoot back in his chair as Jack yelled, "JESUS, OH SHIT!" His hands covering his face abruptly.

Luckily their characters were still alive, and with five minutes to spare. Moris was praying and Frances was breathing heavily. Jack let out a shaky, irritated groan. He hated jumpscares! "WHAT the hell was that? Son of a bitch..." Jack controlled his character so he was walking again beside Mark's character. Mark retorted, "I have no idea, but obviously whatever it was it had personal space issues! I feel violated, insulted, appalled, hungry, and whatever else you can think of." Mark shook his right fist at the screen, threatening the game to try something. Jack spoke tauntingly, "What's wrong, Mark shark, can't handle a wee bit of Silent Hill? Hmm, can't ye?" He was mocking Mark's voice as best as he could. Mark raised his eyebrows and answered, "Oh, you want to go there, do you? Okay, lawdy daedi, where's me bottle of Polypops? Me pot o' gold's been tinker tonter'd, oh boy skippy dee doo!" His impersonation was funny as hell, but he noticed that Jack's character stopped moving and he didn't hear a laugh or an 'Oh, God' from the other side. In fact, he didn't hear anything. After a few seconds of waiting, it started to worry him, he didn't mean anything by his mocking. "Jack...? Hey, are you still there, buddy?...Oh no, oh shit...guhhh! Jack?!" Mark's entire mood flipped, he had a concered and panicked expression on his face. Finally, as Mark was reaching for his phone, Jack responded, "Sorry, I had to take a peeps, sorry. Now I'm BACK AND READY, hehe!" He had left to go to the bathroom...Mark exhaled like he'd been holding in his breath for a solid minute. He was relieved, he thought that he had hurt the Irish dude, thus causing him to leave. Mark smiled, rubbed his forehead and asked, "You just, all of a sudden, got up and LEFT me here by myself to PISS? What the fuck! You gotta at least tell me! Geez!" He received almost instant reply, "You want me to tell you when I have to pee?" Jack asked with a giggle, his cheeks red and sore from laughter.

"Yes I do! You will not pee, or 'peeps' unless I say it's okay, got it? We have an objective to deal with here." The character in the game interrupted them, Moris reported, "Frances, wait, look up there..." The camera slid to the ceiling warily. All men, animated and real, were silent. In a flash, an obligatory button appeared on their screens. Jack's pointer finger slammed the 'Z' key, and Mark firmly pressed the same one. "Get ready for this!" Mark called out from the other side, his other hand clenching the air fiercely. Moris and Frances jumped into different directions as another dead body dropped from above. Jack made an inhuman squeal at the scare; although he shook it off moments afterward. The well animated seemingly dead body's hands twitched, a gurgling sound escaping its mouth. "He's a zombie, I called it!" Jack affirmed with no doubt, yet Mark looked suspiciously at the camera. "I don't remember you 'calling' anything...Jackaroonie." A few seconds of hush stood before Jack replied, "I don't remember asking for your attitude, Mehrk! Let me be!" This was followed by an unsuppressed laugh, Jack's of course, and Mark nodded to himself with a knowing grin. "Surrree...surrree" Mark commented with the silly voice of an old man. Inside the game Moris pointed his gun to the zombie, by Mark's control, and Frances took out his pocket knife. "Do you really believe that your tiny blade can slay this inhumane creature, Frances?" Moris asked in an outraged whisper. Mark snickered, "He's got a point, Jack, you're not gonna get anywhere with that thing." Jack said briskly, "MY pocket knife will tear up this bastard, just you watch!" He pressed the arrow key and made Frances charge directly towards the now fully aware zombie. Mark kept still, he awaited the upcoming moment to rescue his partner from himself.

To his surprise, he saw Jack's character stab the knife deep into the undead's forehead. Blood splattered all over Frances's shirt, releasing a grunt as the body hit the floor soundly. Mark protested, "NO. NO. You just-HOW?! It was just a stupid knife! NO!" He couldn't believe how well that actually worked, and he never will. Jack held his hands over his stomach as it bounced from laughter, "I-ahahaha-I am the boss, w-ahaha-what do you expect?! Ahahah!" Jack could barely breathe, let alone talk. Mark answered with a booming, "I expect YOU to-to...uhhh, to NOT be able to kill a damn zombie with just a small shank! It's not ethical!" He pulled on his blue hair like a psycho. Another interruption by the game occurred, but this time by Moris, "Well done then, Frances, that was rather..." "Excellent?" Frances suggested, a boost of ego showing."Yes, excellent indeed. Quite." Moris finished speaking. Frances smiled, wiping off his blood-stained vest. Moris raised his left brow, "Why are you so happy, you dolt? You just witnessed a tragic happening." Frances meant to reply, but he could only release a shocked grunt as something pierced his side. The survival duration sign on the top left corner of the screen flashed red and white. The timer was shown with only a minute left. Jack gasped almost at the exact same time as Moris. "Oh, noooo! Mark, MARK, did ye see what just happened t'me?!" He was very surprised by the turn of events; did this mean they failed? Mark answered, "Yeah, I saw that! What the hell!" Both of them had their mouths agape, but Jack's face was a bit more dramatic. In the game Moris caught Frances before he could fall, the tall British gunman breathed heavily in panic. "Poor son of a bitch! Poor me! Goddamn it, Billy, wherever you are!" Jack yelled out, glaring at the floor. That damn floor.

Frances had a metal pole speared through his left side, piercing his rib cage. Moris wrapped a hand around the cold, bloody pole. "D-Don't you dare c-close your eyes, Frances, you keep-keep your word and STAY ALIVE! DO YOU HEAR ME, OFFICER?!" Moris's desperate holler only received Frances's hand over his own, removing it from the pole that impaled him, indicating his acceptance for death. Frances lifted a genuine smile, and Mark literally hollered, "No, no, NO! I DON'T THINK SO!" He caused Jack to remove his headphones for a moment and wince at the blow to his ear yet again. Jack then gingerly put them back on to say, "Sadly, Mark, I think this is part'a the story line or somethin'. I might be a different character soon. That would suck balls, I was kinda liking Frances." A sad laugh came from Jack's headset, it was Mark being goofy. Jack paid his attention back to the game. Frances looked up into Moris's eyes, his vision betraying him, becoming blurry. A tainted, animated hand reached up to stroke Moris's face, but dropped limp to the ground instead. Moris shook his head, he didn't want to believe it, he screamed to the heavens. Mark frowned, as did Jack, staying inaudible for a couple seconds. Like the strike of a lightning bolt, their screens flashed, and the two characters were inside a conflagration. The unexpected turn frightened the living hell out of Jack; Mark just hung his jaw open, stunned. Their timer had disappeared, as if it was a trick to fool them in the beginning. This twist of events wad truly incendiary. The flames around Moris and Frances burned with luster; screams of anguish rather than torment were heard, and this made Jack squint while biting his knuckles. " _What_ is going on?! They just set randomly on fire!" Jack commented in disbelief, and Mark uttered jokingly, "Who turned up the heat, am I right, Jack?" This earned him an 'eye yai yai' and a chortle from his Irish friend. "How about we just cut it here for today? I didn't expect this game to be so heartbreakingly weird." Mark suggested, no other given reason to quit the game.

Jack sighed audibly, but replied with a cheerful, "SURE! If that's what ye want then sure. We've only been playing a few minutes so I don't think I'll be submitting this video." To this Mark just remarked simply, "I wasn't recording anyway. No worries, Jack." His tone was odd, it sounded sarcastic but also happy. It was different, that's for sure. Jack began to speak, but stopped when he saw a sign on the screen that said, 'Player one has disconnected.' Jack furrowed his eyebrows at this, Mark didn't even say goodbye. His phone vibrated, and the text he received was from an unknown number that read, 'See u at the convention'.


	4. Chapter 4: Inconvenience

It was the day he'd been waiting for, and so impatiently. The day he took the long flight to the big apple; New York City, for the annual YouTube event that took place the day before his birthday. How invigorating it was, how it really got his blood pumping! The thrill of being on a plane alone was enough to excite him. He had been on planes before, but the reason for this certain joyride enlivened every aspect further. That's where he was now, sitting in the huge airplane, watching as fluffy clouds slid by. Sean would definitely converse with the fans he knew he would see. He was aware of how popular JackSepticeye was getting, but he didn't gain an ego from that fact. Sean was kind, welcoming, rational, and easy going. He loved his followers even though nine times out of ten they didn't know his real name. He was always 'Jack' to anyone outside his family. Furthermore, he was called Jack so much that he would be unaware when he'd use that name for his signature on mail or applications. Thus, whenever he was called by his birth name it made him pleased; moreover, Sean would become twenty percent more interested in that person. It shouldn't make him fee, more or less, gifted to be called by his true name. Sean told himself many times that he doesn't mind it, but sometimes he ponders about it. Sean was seated on the outside, close to the walkway of the plane where flight attendants would pass. He felt a finger poke his left shoulder, so he removed an earbud and turned his head.

"Hi! You're JackSepticeye, aren't you? Wow, I can't believe it! A YouTube icon on the SAME plane ride as me, sitting NEXT to me! Radical, dude!" The teenage girl tried to keep her voice down, and didn't do a very good job at it. She caused some people to turn their heads and glare, and others to groan. Sean grinned at her; he had only been on the plane for thirty minutes and already someone noticed him? Cool. "Yeah, it's me, its a pleasure to meet you. My name-" "Jack, I know! Who wouldn't know, am I right?! Can I have a picture?" She interrupted with fast words, her voice sounded hyper and her eyes barely blinked. Sean thought her intrusion was a bit rude but brushed it off easily. He nodded, "Uh, sure, you can take a picture with me, of course." Sean smiled with a thumb raised approvingly. The fangirl squealed, digging through hr purse which settled on her lap. Sean observed how her hands rushed like her life was at stake. He chortled when she pulled out her giant iphone, she leaned in her tan cheeks close to Sean's porcelain colored cheeks. "Say 'like a boss'!" She waited for him to repeat her. "Lllike a boss!" He declared, holding out on the 'L' for emphasis. A flash, a beep, then a memorial photo was saved. "My name's Tiffany, hehe, and uhh, thank you _so_ much your videos! Never get old, dude, and never stop making your hilarious videos! Rock on!" Tiffany made a peace sign with her hand; Sean replied, "You bet your sweet arse I won't, Tiffany, and thank you for noticing me, and for watching my videos." Tiffany hummed with a grin as a response. Sean didn't notice that she had his earbud in her right ear, listening to his music. Sean laughed shortly before removing his earbud from her ear.

She pouted, shrugged, then turned towards the other direction. Sean put his earbud back into his own ear, staring in bewilder at Tiffany. She was one of those obsessive fangirls, Sean could tell. The type that would know his Birthday and calculate exactly how many strands of hair he had on his head. "Okay...nice talking to you too, Tiffany." He mumbled a little louder than he meant to. Two minutes layer he felt something else poke at his arm. He raised a brow, turning his head slowly, and looked to see the girl persistently giving him a card with digits scribbled on it. Sean raised his hand dismissively, "No, thank you. Sorry." He kindly declined her offer. Tiffany's mouth contorted in distaste, she crumpled up the card and tossed it over the seats in front of them. Someone ahead of them cursed. Sean widened his eyes, he decided to stay quiet after that. The rest of the plane ride was pretty relaxing, no further disturbances from the fangirl to distract him from his thoughts. A few hours passed without him even being aware of it. He was pondering about what he would expect at the YouTube convention in New York City. What a city it was, he heard so many things about the big apple. An announcement was made over the speakers to inform the passengers that the plane would be landing soon. Sean didn't hear the announcement over his tunes; although, he also had fallen asleep so any possibility of him hearing it was void. A nudge to his arm made him grumble. "Yo, Jack, boy we're departing now! I'm guessing you're going to that YouTube event, right? Why else would a super boss like yourself be here? Haha! I'll be going to it too! How cool, right?"

Tiffany spoke like she had the first time, hyper and bug eyed. Unfortunately, Sean only heard her last question by the time he was fully awake. He lifted a smile and nodded lazily; his hands writhed around, regaining their feeling. Sean squinted at the people that walked by him, their repartee a liaison between themselves and the exit. The Irish dude stretched his back then stood up. Tiffany stood up in unison and stared at the back of Sean's head. She seemed rather creepy, her feet so still it was like they were glued to the floor. "Good luck with your uhh..your presentation, JackSepticeye! You're the best! The best!" Tiffany playfully punched him in the shoulder, and a bit harshly without realizing. Sean released a quick breath at the punch, he didn't expect it. As he rubbed his shoulder he replied sweetly, "Thank you, I won't really be presenting anything but it's nice to be wished luck! Have an awesome day, Tiffany." Sean snuck out between the seats to get into the walkway. He stubbed the toe of his sneaker on another person's foot. "Whoa, I am SO sorry, mister! Pardon me, I'm not paying attention!" Sean apologized nervously, stepping back. Tiffany had to step back too because of this. The stranger just sneered at Sean, lifting his chin menacingly. Sean's eyes darted away, he kept quiet, but Tiffany didn't. "Hey, you old man, he just apologized to you and you're just gonna be a doorknob?! Why don't you shit out rainbows and lighten up?!" She shocked Sean, the man, and a few other passengers. Many stared in stunned silence at her outburst. Sean groaned and squeezed passed some people to the exit, leaving the uncomfortable situation. Tiffany frowned and yelled out to Sean, "I hope meeting me wasn't an inconvenience! Bye, Jack!" Sean heard her and yelled back, "No, no, you are fine! See ya!" Honestly, that was weird. She didn't need to yell at a stranger for something that didn't involve her. He understood her concern, but still it was not obligatory.

《Time Gap》

Sean turned his head to observe the many signs welcoming him to New York. Some of the signs had flashing lights, others were just huge, and there were even ones in foreign languages. "Jesus, this sign is bigger than me! Holy fook, man! Hehe!" He strolled over to the baggage claim area to retrieve his belongings. Thoughts of the past conventions ran around in his head; what fun they all were! Although, this one excited Sean the most for some reason. He felt more invigorated right now then he did the first time he ever met Markiplier face to face. He had to try and play things chill, not lose his cool, and keep his confidence handy at all times. This was going to be awesome!


	5. Chapter 5: The Assertion

The drive was over forty seven hours. He was driven in a V.I.P. bus; complete with two coolers, two long and very comfy seats, a television, and a bathroom. Mark spent most of the ride either napping or watching the TV, occasionally popping open a can of coca cola. When the blue-haired man peeked out the window he saw that the bus was parking in a reserved lot, which made him grin. "Oh yeah, party time! Finally!" Mark declared with his hands in a prayer like position. The drivers rolled down the black window that separated their view from Mark. The person in the passenger side asserted, "We're here mister Markiplier. Are you ready?" The person in the driver's seat added, "Its been a pleasure transportin' ya, good day t'ya, Mark. I don't really know why y'all are so important. I ain't ever seen ya before in all my days a' livin'!" This made Mark chuckle because this man was so old that he'd probably never even used a computer before. He had two drivers for the reason of alternate turns, so if one driver became tired then the other would take his place. One rested as the other drove the long journey from Los Angeles to New York City. Mark thanked both of his drivers, and stepped down the stairs to the outside. His manager Bruce carried two bags for him, and they were pretty heavy. "Are you sure you don't want help with those?" Mark questioned, judging Bruce's strength to carry them both. Bruce nodded and answered, "You already have your suitcase to carry, Mark. I'm here to help, after all, so just let me get these, alright? It's fine." Bruce blew a strand of hair from his face.

Bruce had short, wavy hair; it was combed back with just a few bangs barely covering his eyes. His hair consisted of a single dyed white stripe. Some of his friends called him 'skunk' because of this. Mark occasionally called him this too, but only to joke around. The manager had hazel colored eyes and a good tan; he was taller than Mark by one inch precisely. "Where are we heading to, Mark? I'll take a guess and say your booked hotel room?" Bruce asked with a raised brow. Mark answered, "Good guess, Bruce, yeah we'll be settling in right here." He pointed to the Day-inn that was more or less right in front of them. Bruce nodded, "Ah, I see it now! I guess I wasn't looking around hard enough." To this Mark exclaimed, "Or at all, hahaha!" The blue-haired man laughed at him with a toothy grin. Bruce nodded again amd shared the laughter as he began to make his way to the front doors of the hotel. "You're a jocular man, Mark, always good for a laugh!" He declared through his teeth.

《 Time Gap 》

They both organized their things; Mark unpacked some of his stuff and his manager was checking in with the staff of the YouTube convention over the phone. As a manager you make lots of phone calls; planning meetings, interviews, events, and presenting trenchant arguments to gain opportunities for your client. Bruce was a busy guy, he did a lot for Mark in the business; furthermore, he even helped with sorting out fanmail too. Mark had thanked Bruce time and time again for his dedication. Bruce would often say that he enjoyed his job and that it made him happy. "I just got off the phone with Carter, he'll be seeing you around roughly eleven o' clock. Be ready by ten though, you have things to attend to before then, alright?" Bruce informed his client with certitude. After shutting his suitcase Mark replied, "Ten o' clock on the dock? Well, damnit, I wanted to look around the big apple! Do you know where we are? We're in New York freaking City! The city where dreams come true!" Mark waved his hands at Bruce as if he wasn't paying attention. Bruce smiled and rolled his eyes, "Dreams are for slumber, Mark. Do you know the death rate in this city? Do you want to know?" He tilted his head with an implicit expression on his face. Mark answered with a dismissive hand, "Pssh, death rate, c'mon Bruce, you gotta be more open to risks. You should have some fun once and a while! You never stop working!" Mark re-adjusted his glasses; he swore, sometimes Bruce acted like he was married to his work. Bruce mentioned, "If I had fun nothing would get done around here. Work comes first. It sucks, but its gotta be done." After he was done talking Bruce turned around and poked rapidly at the screen of his phone.

Mark chuckled to himself, "Alright, well when you decide to MAYBE have some fun let me know. I'll be here with pop-tarts and play-dough!" The next thing to happen was for Mark to unexpectedly pull out a small canister of green play-dough. He opened the lid audibly, and Bruce looked over his shoulder to see what the sound was. "Really? You really brought play-dough with you?" Bruce asked with a laugh; Mark nodded slowly with a silly expression on his face. The manager placed his right palm onto his face, trying to cover his giant grin. "You are so damn crazy, Mark Fischbach. Not even close to sane, I am telling you." He slid his hand off of his face to see the blue-haired man molding something spherical out of the play-dough. Mark danced all around Bruce, like a clown. Mark did the peacock while smoothing out the bumpy parts of the green dough. The manager's mouth was now a perfect straight line. "Don't stop me now," He sang a song by the Queen; although, he wasn't using his singing voice, so it just came off as annoying. Bruce forced a laugh, then snuck away as swiftly as an animal escaping capture. A few minutes passed before Mark positively stated, "There! I finished this masterpiece, so, what do you think? Well, it doesn't matter what you think because it's PERFECT! Hnnghrrr!" He made a noise similar to how someone would sound if they were trying to fart. Bruce turned back around to take gander at the newly sculpted play-dough, he admired the engravings on it. "First off, haha, calm down. Second, you actually did very well with this. It mirrors Septiceye Sam in every way. Good work. May I ask _why_ you made this?"

Bruce flicked his head to flip the black bangs out of his eyesight. Bruce acted as he dressed, and he usually wore something mixed with the themes of fashion and casual. Today the manager had a red and white striped button shirt, and a black neck tie hanging in the front. The tie wasn't fancy, and it wasn't symmetric like neck ties usually are. Rather, it looked a bit undone, but purposefully. On the other hand, his footwear was truly expensive. He liked to wear the best kind of shoes; ones with buckles that shined and ones with great friction. Although, the shoes almost always had to be black, for inexplicable reasons. "Thanks, Bruce, I like how it came out, and uhhh, no. You can't ask why I made it because I don't even know!" Mark shifted his bottom lip to the side in thought; the idea of crafting Jack's persona just randomly popped up in his head for no particular reason. He had just by chance picket out a small jar of play-dough that turned out to be green. What else could he have made with it? Broccoli? Puke? A booger? Maybe not something so gross as those list of things. Bruce raised another question, "Are you feeling alright there, Mark? You suddenly became very quiet, and that isn't like you, hahaha," the YouTuber blinked and snapped out of his daze. "What? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to what you said. Oops." He scratched his nose consciously with his eyes now on Bruce. The manager shook his head, smiling. "I said nothing too important, Mark. Make sure that you get that speech ready for tomorrow; moreover, please get to the 'point of inspiration' a bit quicker this time because we have one hell of a packed schedule tomorrow. Like I said, work first, fun later." "Okay, Dad, I got it. My speech is already prepared, and my point of inspiration will be heartwarming!" Mark inspected his play-dough Septiceye Sam while speaking. Bruce exclaimed, " _And_ quick, right?" He received a smug grin from Mark as an answer. The manager let out an irritable groan, "...Mark..." he dragged his name on seriously. The blue-haired man chuckled, "Nah, I'm only kidding, everything will be perfect." The reassurance made Bruce sigh and mention, "I'm glad that you got a sitter for Lego and Chica because this is gonna be a long trip."

《Time Gap》

The manager's suitcase clicked as he shut it; he had called room service for dinner since neither him or Mark felt like cooking after their laborious day. In a hotel there wasn't really any need to cook anyhow, the caterers were brilliant, but of course saving an extra hundred dollars wasn't a bad thing either. In this case they went with ordering their food due to their deprived states. Mark was taking a photo of himself next to the numbers titled on the hotel room door. He was probably going to tweet himself with a caption that said, 'made it to my hotel room alive' or something similar to that. After he posted his picture Mark tapped his foot on the ground, unsure of what to do next. "I think you should rest, Mark. Early wake-up call tomorrow, you want to be up and ready for it all." Bruce suggested helpfully, even though he himself hadn't planned on heading in early. Mark quirked his head and thought about it; he wasn't tired but Bruce was probably right about the extra sleep. Bruce was a pretty lenient guy, but he also liked giving people advice or emending them of the worst case scenario. "Yeah, you're right. I'm gonna go to bed and get the extra hours. Goodnight, man." Mark head into the bedroom that was located directly on the other side of the living room, no walls separating them. Instead, a sliding door was what divided the rooms into two. Bruce said goodnight to Mark and sat on the cream-colored couch with his attention focused on his phone. The sliding door shut, and Bruce took that as cue to turn off the lights. To make matters easy enough all he had to do was clap; the ceiling lights switched off to the sound. It was a luxury to have lights like these. The manager heard a loud yawn from the other side of the door; he knew going to sleep early was a good idea. Mark fell back onto the bed after his short stretch and long yawn. He didn't bother to even move the blankets on top of himself. He realized just how exhausted he actually was right now. After a few seconds of staring up at the ceiling, Mark slid his eyes shut. Sleep caught up with him within a matter of five minutes, and all became silent. Tomorrow would be extremely busy, clustered, buzzing, and amazing.


	6. Chapter 6: Blissful Solitude

He was driven to his hotel by a taxi. The ride was nothing fancy, and nothing with a spacey extent. Sean's luggage was a cluster both in the trunk and in the back seat. He didn't bring all that much, but he was regretting the large suitcase that was crushing his lap. "I've seen some crazy styles of hair before but yours takes the cake, my friend." The comment came from the taxi driver, he glanced at his rear view mirror to view the green-haired dude in the back. Sean laughed, "Hehe, oh really? You've never seen a super sweet head of hair then! Believe it or not, green isn't even my favorite color!" He shifted under the heavy suitcase and looked at the driver's shiny, bald head from the back seat. To this surprise the driver replied, "You dyed your hair to just some random color that isn't even your favorite? Why?" He adjusted the rear view mirror so he could see Sean's face. Sean shrugged slightly and answered bluntly, "Green is kinda my scheme. It represents me and my logo on YouTube. People like resembling me to the color green, so I gave them something more to admire I guess. I like how it looks on me too." The vehicle stopped at a red light so the driver was able to turn around and examine Sean. He nodded at the green-haired dude with a grin, "Well, your accent sure does do the job with that green scheme. Are you Irish by any chance?" They each heard a beep from behind them, thus making the driver turn back around to grab the steering wheel and press on the gas pedal.

"Yeah, actually I am. I just took a flight from Ireland, no kidding." Sean couldn't help but giggle to himself after saying that. It sounded so ridiculously consequential yet it was the flat out truth. The driver chuckled and slapped the steering wheel. "No kidding? So that's why you have so much shit with you! Pardon my French." He believed Sean. Sean smiled and nodded, "Yup, and I didn't even pack all the necessities! Just shit! Pardon my Irish." They both laughed at this; what a nice guy this taxi driver was. If Sean had taken any other kind of transportation he wouldn't have been as comfortable as he was right now. well, metaphorically speaking anyway.

《Time Gap》

The Staybridge suite was the hotel that the Irish YouTuber decided to stay at. It was close and convenient. Sean had help bringing in his luggage, a fine suited gentleman that worked at the hotel stepped forward with a genuine smile. "Welcome to the Staybridge hotel. I hope you enjoy your stay, mister...?" The richly-dresed man motioned his hand as if to say 'gimmie' in expectation that Sean would tell him his name. Sean hesitated for a moment; he took a minute before stating, "My name is Jack. Thank you for your kind welcome! So, where are they taking my stuff?" "They will transfer your luggage so you, sir Jack, don't have to use laborious effort. You are here to indulge, so leave the manner of working to us." Sean had to laugh. He felt like a little kid, having people take care of everything for him. Sean had booked his suite ahead of time, thankfully. They still ask your name though, it was only polite in their perspective. He was guided into the fancy hotel by the sharply-dressed gentleman, and boy was it huge inside! There were magnificent paintings as large as the welcoming signs from the airport! Sean held his breath, he was awestruck by the sight. "It's fookin' amazing in here! Oh-sorry, sorry!" He anxiously apologized to the proper hotel worker. The gentleman, who was now only slightly irritated, raised his voice a bit to affirm, "My good man, do be more watchful of that tone of yours. I say this with aid, and your apology is accepted so long as it doesn't happen again. Now, this way." Yep, Sean definitely felt like a child now. He was scolded for using unseemly language, or in his case, potty mouth.

"It won't happen again. I promise." The green-haired dude conveyed with his hands held together. Sean cleared his throat awkwardly, following behind the hotel worker quietly. He turned his head to glance at the suite doors and stopped at a door that that held the number, 'BJ69' and Sean immediately tried to cover his burst of laughter with both of his hands. His face turned red as he tried to muffle his laugh, but his attempts didn't work whatsoever. The suited man had to glare at the door, as if it was an old enemy. He had no idea what was so funny. "Sir, please calm down. Tell me what you're laughing at because I am jargogled! Why is it that every time I guide a person to or past THIS specific room they go insane and lose their buttons?! WHY?!" Because of this reaction Sean could only fall to his knees, laughing even harder. The gentleman stared at the Irish man, completely bewildered and faintly agitated. Although, seeing someone in such bliss was a soft spot in the sharply-dressed man's heart, so he couldn't stay mad long. So, he just sighed, smiled and shook his head. "Your sense of humor must be quite good to find a mere door this amusing. Now, can we continue? This isn't your suite, sir, sorry to say." The hotel worker stated while motioning a hand straight forward. Sean got back to his feet and wiped away tears of pure joy from his eyes. "Yes, yes, sorry! Heheheh, that just MADE my day! Lets go!" They didn't have to walk too much further before they arrived at Sean's suite. The gentleman opened the door for Sean and said, "Your suite awaits you, sir Jack. Your luggage will be with you momentarily." "Just call me Jack, not 'sir Jack', it makes me sound like a knight or somethin', hehe, and thank you so much!"

The Irish dude smiled and stepped into his hotel room eagerly. The first thing he did was drop his jaw at the rich room. He couldn't believe that he could afford such an outstanding suite. "Its like a house! Whoa! Look at that! Is that even real? Cool! Look over there, what is that?!" Sean asked many questions energetically. All he received was, "Enjoy, Jack. If you require anything the number is on the table right there." He pointed to the oval-shaped table that was made of glass and polished redwood. Sean kept nodding dumbly as the gentleman spoke, not catching a word he said. "Sure, thank you! Its perfect in here! I'd love it if you would bring me a fudge brownie with some ice cream, oh, and also an orange soda, please! Thank you again!" Sean declared this while beginning to stroll around the luxurious suite. The sharply-dressed hotel worker left to go fetch Sean's desert. The Irish dude spun in a circle with his arms out. "This place is SO cool! Tomorrow is going to be even better than I can imagine, well, I hope! So much to do tomorrow and-oh! I almost forgot!" He slapped the heel of his hand onto his forehead, as if doing that was trenchant. He pulled out his cell phone and scrolled through his contacts to find his parent's house number. Once he found it he pressed 'call' and held the device to his ear with a smile. As the other line rang Sean took small steps around the long couch which settled near the windows. After about ten seconds the automatic voice messaging of his parents apologizing for not coming to the phone was heard. Sean frown, he never expected his parents to be busy on a Friday. In fact, they were never really 'busy'. Whatever, it didn't bother him all that much. Sean put his phone on the table and stretched his arms over his head with a sigh. "I need a fookin' bubble bath. Where's the bathroom around here?" He walked around the suite for about a minute until he found the room he was looking for. Sean opened the bathroom door and grinned with arms akimbo at the opulent room.

He was halfway through taking off his shirt when a knock was heard at the suite's door. An unknown voice stated, "I am here with your luggage, sir Jack." Sean groaned quietly to himself and strode towards the door. Once he opened the door the first thing he said was, "Its just 'Jack'," he corrected the hotel worker kindly. The fancy employee gave Sean an inexplicable look as he walked past the green-haired dude with a long suitcase in hand. "Please, come in." Sean welcomed with an unamused tone, yet a smile on his face. The well-groomed hotel worker didn't; he finished bringing in two smaller suitcases then left, shutting the door behind him. "Great talk! Thank you!" Sean yelled out to the door as if the guy was just behind it. That was rude. What employee just barges in and then leaves like their customer or guest is trivial? That was the moment that Sean knew what to call that specific person. Bozoballs. Mister bozoballs, to be exact. Sean removed his shirt swiftly , making his way back to the bathroom to take a nice, long bath. He didn't see any bubble bath liquid, nor did he see a simple bath bomb of any sort. No problem, he'd just take a regular, much less awesome bath and enjoy blissful solitude. He turned the right knob to stream hot water into the bathtub. "This time I'm going to stay here so I don't fookin' flood the damn bathroom. I can't do _that_ here, heheh," he giggled while taking off his fuzzy blue socks and tossing them on the floor. The thought of his dessert coming slapped him across the face as ANOTHER knock came from the hotel room door. "A fudge delicacy sundae and an orange side for a...'Jack'?" The voice stated questionably, no breaking and entering following after it. Sean smiled and strode out of the bathroom once more to open the door and ask jokingly, "Can't a guy just relax around here?" He kept his contagious smile, and the familiar gentleman smiled right back.

《Time Gap》

T-shirts, jeans, socks, Septiceye Sam plushie, toothbrush, toothpaste, and cologne. Everything he picked out of his suitcase was laid out on the Queen-sized bed. Sean looked at the clock that hung above the elegant bed, it was one in the morning. He needed to go to sleep NOW if he wanted to be prepared for tomorrow, no, **today** , rather. The Irish dude was in his comfy clothes, which most people called pajamas, but he was used to the nocturnal life so falling asleep at a decent hour seemed unlikely. His set the alarm on his phone for seven in the morning. He crawled onto the bed, over his stuff, and wiggled underneath the covers. "Its pretty damn cold in here! Brrr!" Sean hovered while rubbing his hands and legs together. He curled up into a ball under the blankets, closing his eyes and humming peacefully. Sean fell asleep within the hour. Unfortunately, the clock above his bed was three hours behind.


	7. Chapter 7: Skunk says

There were hundreds of people. Some to visit, some to put on a show, and many others to do who knows what! "I'm going to go check in with Carter now, Mark. If I'm not back within twenty minutes then just don't go too far, okay? It's getting close to eleven so your meeting with him will be soon. Got to go, bye!" Bruce waved to Mark and speed-walked away. Mark called out, "Bye, Dad! Thank you for your support and undercooked pancakes!" After that Mark spun around on his feet, seeing a group of people converged around the cosplay folks. In the nexus of the jocose group of people a man in a furry costume was dancing with a lady dressed up as a pink robot. They were having a dance-off. As the synergy increased, more cheers and hoots were heard. Mark applaud to them with an amused expression on his face. He left the dancing cosplayers to check out a stand that sold YouTuber merchandise. This stand was gigantic, like something you'd see at a carnival where you point high up to pick a prize. Mark saw a mini magnet of Cryaotic, PewDiePie, and shirts with other YouTuber's slogans on them.

The blue-haired man picked up a random red shirt, unfolding it and turning it around to read what it said. It had 'Booper Dooper' on it in large, bubble letters. Mark grinned and stared at the shirt for a solid minute before someone poked him on the shoulder. He dropped the shirt on accident. "Who-What-Yeah, I'm Mark!" He raised his voice oddly and promptly put the shirt back. "I didn't think I'd be able to find you this easily, Mark. Wow. How are you, man?" It was Wade! Mark turned around and gave Wade a bro hug. "Wade, haha! You sneaky son of a gun! I'm doing fantastic, how about you?" Wade shrugged; he answered in a plain tone, "I'm fine. I have had one hell of a day!" He wiped his face with his right hand as if to emphasize his point. Mark exclaimed, "I, Wade, have had one hell of a WEEK! You are lucky considering all the stuff I've had to set up and plan for today! I'm losing my hair! Oh man, do I look like I'm balding yet?" In the middle of their conversation two girls skipped up to the YouTubers, squealing and pointing to Mark in particular.

Mark waved welcomingly at them. The blonde fangirl stated in excitement, "You-You're Markiplier! You. Are. My. Heartthrob! Eee!" She almost ran Mark over like a bulldozer while giving him a smothering hug. The second girl was taking pictures of them on her phone, giving a high thumbs up with her free hand. Mark pulled away from the bear hug and gave Wade a look that said 'help me'. It isn't like Mark wasn't happy to see fans, he adored his fans, but he also adored breathing. Life is good. Wade said to the girls, "Alright, alright, let the great and famous guy go. He's got a ton to do today. He'll see you later probably at the signature table. It'll be at five o' clock, ok? Have a nice day!" He motioned for Mark to follow him, away from the two fangirls before they brought more attention around. Mark added, "That's right! I enjoy seeing people like you take such happiness from seeing someone like me. I really do. I would like to talk more, but I honestly am very busy today. The signature table will be in the room just left to where you'll see the media production room. That room is down the hall over there, do you see it?" He pointed to a visible hallway in the far distance, past many people and stands.

The blonde girl turned to look in the direction Mark was pointing. "Oh, I know where that is! I'll be seeing you again, Mark! It's so nice to meet you! Tracydidyougetthepictures?!" When she spoke like a motorboat to her friend, Tracy nodded vigorously in response. They both left the same way that they came, squeals and skips galore, hands flailing around. Wade itched the side of his nose with puffed cheeks. "I wish that I understood how the hell girls can make such an ear-wrenching noise. It's like some kind of superpower!" This made Mark laugh. The blue-haired man shook his head with a grin. "You got me. Although, I've heard many people, not just girls, that could make those siren screeches. Hey, do you know when the others-" Mark was suddenly interjected, "Mark, I'm back. Carter said to meet up with him tomorrow instead, and he also said that you're going to have to resend that e-mail from Tuesday. Tyler didn't put it in his files and well, he uhh...he was a doorknob and 'accidentally' deleted all of his information on the project. My guess is that he wanted an excuse to not go to the meeting. Oh well, carry on my wayward, son!" When Bruce was done talking he blew his bangs out of his face.

It was only a couple seconds later that he noticed that Wade was present. "Hello, Wade. Are you ready for today? I almost didn't see you there!" To this Wade replied, "It's been a while, skunk! I'm as ready as I'll ever be, I guess." The manager bit his tongue; he was used to the nickname because his hair style did go with the joke and many of Mark's other friends stuck with it. Bruce chortled, "I assume that Bob came with you? He did take the same ride with you, didn't he?" Mark added, "I was going to ask about the others just before you came back, Bruce. Small world!" A man dressed up as Link from Legends of Zelda strode past them while singing 'it's a small world after all'. The manager held in a laugh that really wanted to come out. Mark did laugh, and so did Wade; consequently, so did a small group of people close by. Bruce clapped his hands together one loud time to get Mark and Wade's attention back to him. "So, Mark, did you catch what I said about Carter?" Mark nodded then looked over at Wade to ask him, "Hey, so did Bob come with you?" The manager took out his phone to schedule the delayed meeting for tomorrow and bypassed whatever else they were talking about.

"Nah, man. He wasn't on the bus that I took." Wade shrugged with his answer. Since it was clear that Bob wasn't here Mark asked about the others, "What about Jack and Felix? Have you seen them around here?" This time Mark answered his own question, "No, I'm guessing? Otherwise they'd be with you, right?" Wade nodded with a raised eyebrow directed at the blue-haired man. Mark wanted to ask Bruce if he'd seen the three stooges, but thought twice and realized that it'd be a stupid question since Bruce hadn't mentioned anything about them. Wade said, "Hey, we can hang over by the lounge while we wait for them. Since we're V.I.P we won't be bothered by huge crowds or anything. We can just chill. I hear you got a speech you're gonna present for the introduction? Pretty nice if I do say so myself" As Wade started to walk with Mark a couple seconds passed before Mark spoke, "Yeah. I'm going to present my speech in honor for the annual YouTube convention introduction. I'm kind of nervous but I bet I'll be fine after I start talking, y'know? To get into the swing of it? Woosh?" Wade smiled and nodded; he knew that his friend could handle the speech. It would be in front of around three hundred people, but Mark just had to think of it as another one of his video submissions. To stay positive with confidence up his sleeve! Yeah!

{Time Gap}

The pen clicked in his fingers; he tapped the end of it on the clipboard repeatedly. "Four thirty? No, he'd be eating cheez-itz at that time. Five? Nope, my shoes need to get shined before I can be seen another day in them before at least six. I hate shoes. Shoes. Seven then. All settled! Christ, this day has been riding me like a bull!" Bruce rubbed his right temple and closed his eyes. He didn't know how long he stayed like that, but it was long enough for a random person to come up to him and ask, "Hey, dude, you okay? You look constipated, bro. Try Pepto-Bismol." Bruce opened his eyes to glare at the red-headed teen who just stood there like a statue. This guy had two damn backpacks on! One in the front of his chest, and the other work normally. "I am not constipated, thank you very much. I am just anxious. Bye." He walked off before anything else could be said. The redhead yelled out to Bruce, "Try the chilidogs over by those red-carpet dudes! They'll clear you RIGHT up, bro! Peace!" There was a few people that stopped to stare at the teen in confusion and/or appall. Bruce yelled back, "Thank you, you stale end piece of white bread!" This was only slightly offensive in Bruce's mind, but hopefully saying that would give that guy the idea.

He walked along, inspecting the rising quantity of people around him. Bruce lifted his eyes to see a small group of exuberant people surrounding somebody. He was going to proceed his stroll until he heard one of them say jauntily, "Do your intro! Do the Irish accent that you're super good at! Please!" Bruce did a swift 180 turn and nudged past the small crowd to find one of the missing links. Bruce ordered, "Alright, everybody please step away! He's got a schedule to keep! Signatures will be at five down the center hall! Let's go, Jack!" The green-haired dude gave the manager a puzzled look; he was oblivious to what this guy was talking about. Bruce directed his pen in the way for them to go. Sean didn't know why, but he felt the obligatory to follow this ying-yang headed guy. "Thank you for that, but can I ask why I'm following you?" The Irish dude strode to catch up with Bruce. "I'm Mark's manager. My name is Bruce and you're coming with me so you can meet up with the other monkeys. I got a text from Mark saying that they're in the lounge, so that is where we're going!" Sean fixed his bright blue eyes on Bruce to focus on his face to see if what he said was really true. "Bruce? Merk's manager-hey, wait a fookin' minute! If that's true, ye are the guy that cracked my phone's code and gave Mark my number! Right?!" Sean kept his eyes on Bruce, awaiting the answer. His use of 'ye' instead of 'you' showed how jittery he suddenly was.

The manager chortled a bit, "Heh, yep! I'm a pro with electronics and hacking and all that. I did it with good intentions though, don't worry!" Sean smiled and waved a hand in dismissal, feeling strangely more comfortable. "Pssshh, it's not a problem, but can I just ask why you did it? I'm not mad or anything, heheh,"He received a pat on his shoulder. Okay then. "I thought it would be easier for Mark to contact you about stuff like this, like the future events and times and places. I'm always busy, so this way you can just give him a call or text or visa versa. It's easier on me too. It goes like this; I am informed, I inform Mark, Mark informs you. Easy, right?" Bruce tapped his pen on his clipboard; he was doing it in a pattern, like it was to a song or something. The green-haired dude understood his logic. Sean was going to agree until Bruce added plainly, "Plus, you two are very good friends and should have each other's numbers. **Talk** more." The tone at the end was staunch. Sean gulped quietly and thought about it while walking beside Bruce, who didn't disturb the Irish boy's thinking. The manager knew the expression a person gave when they were in thought. Bruce was the King of thought.

Meanwhile...

"Mark, I just got a message from Felix on Twitter. He's here. Anything from Jack, or uhh, Bob?" Wade questioned with his face in his phone. The blue-haired man shook his head, "Nope. Nothing yet." Mark could have called or texted Sean, but didn't. There wasn't a reason for it. He just thought his friend could figure this thing out himself. He was smart. As far as Bob, he's been around the area enough to know where things are. He's smart too. Mark and Wade raised their heads simultaneously when a knock at the door was heard. There was only three other guests in the lounge, and they turned to look at the door too. The security lady who watched over the V.I.P. turned the knob to barely crack open the door so she could inspect it was that wanted to enter. No fans were allowed in the lounge, and neither was any recording groups. Mark furrowed his brows, interested in whatever silent conversation went on over there. The lady stepped back to open the door the rest of the way for the two guests. The one standing in front was Mark's manager, and Mark had the word 'hello' on the tip of his tongue but it slipped as soon as he saw who came in behind Bruce. "I found someone while strolling around the entertainment Centre!" Bruce merrily asserted, turning slightly to glance back at Sean.

Sean bowed jokingly and laughed, "Hey, I'm here! Heheh, it's very good to finally see ye guys again!" He was a bit nervous, but that was expected since he still viewed Mark as an icon, not so much Wade. Mark stood up but didn't move further from that. "Jack! It's good to see you too! How have you been?!" Mark asked with a giant grin. The Irish dude walked over to Mark and replied happily, "I've been doing great! I got a new pair of headphones and also I got a new recording camera. All of my new videos will now be more appealing to see! How about ye, Merk?" There he went with the 'ye' instead of 'you' again. Not purposefully. He'd say that whenever he was either embarrassed, anxious, scared, or excited. In this case, he was excited. Who wouldn't be? Mark's grin widened, he shoved his left hand into his pocket and said, "That's cool, and I'm doing just about the same as you, minus the new gear." Wade waved his arms around like he'd been completely ignored in class. Which he was. "Um, hi Jack! It's me, Wade, remember? Nice to see you, nuthead!" Wade was obviously kidding judging by the smile on his face. Sean responded, "Oh, my God, I'm sorry Wade! Ehehehe! Hey!" He seemed to talk regularly now, and Wade took note how odd that kind of was. The reason being because buzzball Jacksepticeye is usually outgoing, not always loud, but definitely more so than when he would talk with the Markiplier man. It was strange to Wade.

Bruce was oblivious to that, however, and the manager didn't honestly know Sean that well to tell if something was off or 'strange' about him. Sean yawned very noisily, rubbing his face and then shaking his head quickly. Mark pursed his lips, "Are you _tired_ , Jack? You look like it." Wade added to what Mark said by joking, "You look like you've been raised from the dead." This made Sean squint; he didn't exactly understand why, but his phone alarm didn't match with the clock that was above his hotel room bed, so he only gained three or so hours of sleep. "I-uh, I didn't sleep all too well last night, heh," try extremely early this morning. Mark slapped Sean's back as he chuckled. The green-haired one's frame was pushed forward a bit by Mark's not-so-gentle slap. The people around the lounge fixed their attention back on whatever it was they were originally doing. Bruce spoke from where he stood by the door, "We are still missing two of the star guests here. Maybe I can call the head honcho and have him put his guards on the lookout. Yes! Damn, I'm good!" The manager didn't wait for acknowledgement, he just pulled out his phone and sped out the door. Sean laughed, he started to like this goofy Bruce guy. Wade turned to Sean, "So, I see you've met skunk. He's Mark's manager. He's helpful and a really nice dude, even if he sounds like a Dad sometimes." The manager part Sean already knew, but raised his eyebrows as if the information was new anyway. Mark grinned and said cheerfully, "Yeah, he's the business bro. He's the one that gave me your number, for uhhh, because conventions and stuff. I can sorta contact you better now in case of screwy times or places! I guess!"

Not a thing he just said made grammatical sense to Sean or Wade. Bruce was gone, but odds are if he was there than he would've schooled Mark in front of his friends. Nevertheless, Sean nodded with his head moderately tilted. The Irish dude looked back over his shoulder when Bruce came back in. The guy was furiously poking at his phone. It was actually a pretty funny sight. Mark glanced at his watch and hummed to himself. There was still about four hours to kill before they needed to be on stage. Sean asked, "What's so intriguing about yer watch, Mark? Are ye plotting to blow the place up soon?" Sean couldn't hide the laugh that followed his silly question. Wade chortled to himself as he listened with his eyes fixed on a magazine he picked up. He was reading a 'Media Monkey' magazine; the only thing that seemed interesting in the pile of articles and other public readings. "Yeah, Jack, I am. In fact, you should start running if you want to stay in one piece. You'll still be toasty, but you'll live. If I don't find you, that is." Mark gained a giggle from Sean, and this made him grin impossibly wide. The manager came out of nowhere and slapped Mark on the back. "Mark, this isn't the time or place for bombing. How about you three go do something while you're waiting for the big bang to start? And no, I don't mean an explosion of innocent lives." Wade was half tempted to say, 'you better listen to him or he'll spray you' but he concealed that awesome remark. Mark, on the other hand, just had to say, "Bruce, bro, you always sound like a DAD. I picture you eating oatmeal with prune juice on the side!" Sean intervened by playfully denouncing, "That sounds more like a Grandpa rather than a Dad, Mark! Are you in fookin' lala land? Hehe," he received an unamused stare from Mark.

Wade snorted in a humorous fashion and Bruce couldn't help but grin in satisfaction. "Yeah, yeah, good one, Jackaboy, but just you WAIT. I'll send my wrinkle control units after you!" Sean giggled again, and he would have sassed Mark if Bruce hadn't insisted that they get something in their stomachs. The thought of food reeled around in Sean's head. He was so sleepy, and even though seeing Mark was super exciting he could barely keep his eyes open. Food would probably give him a boost though. He hadn't eaten yet anyhow, so maybe eating with his friends could take his mind off of his somnolent state. "I know where we can go."


End file.
